Double Bar
by arashi-enkou
Summary: Until the double bar is reached, the tale is woven in the melody. ::Songfic/Oneshot Collection:: ::Rated M for overall content::
1. Ourselves: A Hall of Mirrors

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

–  
**Title of the Song:** Ourselves (Ayumi Hamasaki)  
**Title of the Drabble:** A Hall of Mirrors  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Tira  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** T+  
–

A hall of mirrors greeted her. And each was covered by a curtain of red silk; all except one. She looked at her reflection, watched her mirrorself in its own hall of mirrors, in its own darkness, it's own insanity.

Then the mirror smiled. A dark and twisted smile, full of fanged teeth. A dark light was in the mirror's eyes, and a pale hand, identical to her own, reached out. It slid from the mirror's surface as if the glass was water. She stared in horror as her mirrorself stepped out from the elaborate mirror, cackling.

"_**Let's dance..."**_

She turned and ran, her arms and legs pumping her heart pounding as the words echoed in her skull. Soon, the mirrors all rippled and her images slid from them, clothed in red and all cackling, all insane, all consuming. Farther and farther she ran, fear becoming the blood in her veins. Soon, she came to opposite end of the hallway; and awaiting her was another mirror, and yet it was empty She turned to see the copies of herself; red eyes, malicious grins, bloodstained hands--

_--dead bodies all around yo**u **kil**led **t**hem you killed **t**he**m** yo**ul**i**k**e**d** it** but they'd gotten so **m**a**d** they'd yelled so **l**o**u**d s**o** **they deserved it** and i**t**'**s** all **because** **you** **set** **the** **caged bird free**--_

Chains shot from the empty mirror and pulled her in and she screamed as she slid into her new grave.

--


	2. El Tango de Roxanne: Mistress Murder

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** El Tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge)  
**Title of the Drabble:** Mistress Murder  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s)**: Sophitia, Rothion  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** M

--

She slid into the house, her home, her sanctuary; and as she ventured further within she felt like a monster. There was a lump in her throat as she thought of her children, one stolen away by a raven and the other safe and sound with grandmother and grandfather. She thought of her sister, safely on a mission to rescue her. _Thank the gods._

And then she thought of her husband. And she thought of the things she would be forced to do. And she almost cried.

"Sophie, Sophitia," said Rothion, gasping, as he hobbled into view. He was dark-skinned and fit, masculine and charming, and in his almond gaze he held so much love for her she felt humbled by it and unworthy of it. "You're, you're home--"

"Of course. I've come to see you."

"But why--"

She cut him off by kissing him, pouring out all of her emotion into the kiss. She knew this would be their last, her last, so she made it count. She made him breathe out her name and then cry it as they tumbled as one into the bedsheets; tears and heat and promises spilled out of her and he took it in as she took him in and as one they became and as one they parted.

And when she caught her breath and plunged her sword deep into his chest, he choked out her name again, grasping at threads of life, and she sobbed out his name and let the darkness consume her.


	3. As Long As You're Mine: The Lotus Bloom

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** As Long As You're Mine (Wicked)  
**Title of the Drabble:** The Lotus Bloom  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Kilik, Xianghua  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** M

–

Why did he look at her like that, Xianghua would wonder. The smoky, bleak darkness of his gaze made her warm and feverish, and then he would say something to remind her that what she felt went unappreciated and she would turn her head and feel a little cold and dead. Tonight, she noticed, was no different. She felt his gaze on her body, felt the heat and fire that accompanied his looks and she turned her head.

"_What do you want from me_," she asked of him, finally, in a harsh tone. Kilik did not waver; instead he moved forward, the mirror shard around his neck gleaming moonlight and the stars, and engulfed her, with his hands, his mouth, his touch. She was overwhelmed, gasping, as they slid onto the ground, and he whispered her name like a prayer. He loomed above her and she saw his torment, his agony, and she cooed his name and framed his face and kissed him.

"I shouldn't" he gasped weakly as she arched beneath him and bloomed.

"You should," she begged.


	4. Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku: Endless Spiral

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (Shoujo Kakumei Utena)  
**Title of the Drabble:** Endless Spiral  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Cassandra  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

An endless, eternal spiral towards the sky. The precipice of the tower. The roof. Whatever. All Cassandra saw was red as she ascended the stairway.

Her sister was still down there, ruined by Soul Edge. The white had been stained a dark red, the color of blood and shattered hope. And it hurt her that she had been forced to battle with her, it hurt that she'd heart the crunch of bone as her shield had descended on the leg, it hurt to hear her sister sob into the air, broken by the weight of her destiny.

Soon, rage began to coil, hot and demanding, inside of her belly. Cassandra let out a roar and began to sprint up the stairs. And endlessly, the staircase spiraled, and endlessly, her fury spiraled until it consumed her. She was driven, now, not by a need to protect, but by a need to avenge. To avenge her fallen sister, to avenge herself, to avenge her family.

Someone was going to pay.


	5. Toki Ni Ai Wa: At Times, Love

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **Toki Ni Ai Wa (Shoujo Kakumei Utena)  
**Title of the Drabble:** At Times, Love...  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Ivy, Hilde  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K

–

"What do you mean you don't know how to waltz?"

"I was young when I took the throne, and there was just no time for balls and dances and such." Hilde looked away. "And before then, I was too young to learn. So I never did."

"Well, that's no good," Ivy said, rising to her feet in an elegant, graceful motion that caught her eye. "Stand up."

"Beg pardon?"

"Up, _mon_ _petite_ _loup_, up," Ivy replied, grasping Hilde's hands and drawing her up. Hilde flushed as Ivy laid a hand snug on her hip. She directed Hilde's left hand to her shoulder and held her right hand snugly. "Follow my lead_."_

And so they danced. Ivy, who had been born a pirate's daughter and raised as a noble-woman, spun her effortlessly around the grassy clearing with all the finesse of a princess. And Hilde felt clumsy, young, foolish as she stumbled. Ivy tsked and drew her in close.

"You think too much, wolfling," she whispered. Hilde lost her breath and nodded slowly. Ivy led them into a lazy spin, and the, to Hilde's surprise, she coaxed Hilde into a romantic dip.

At first, she saw the moonilight and the blanket of stars glittering off of Ivy's silver hair. She saw a smirk; and then, Ivy's face lowering to hers.

Lips met slowly, gently, a waltz set to an unheard melody of love.


	6. Agony: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** Agony (Kotoko)  
**Title of the Drabble: **Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Ivy, Hilde  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating: **T

–

Blood pooled beneath the prone form. Ivy's lips parted, and a sudden rush of numbness leaving her mute. Her father laughed mockingly loud, cruelly, the gun still smoking in his hand. Suddenly, a breath; Hilde writhed on the floorboards of the ghost ship, her armored fingers raising to grasp weakly at the small hole in her armor, were the bullet had pierced and where the blood flowed freely. Ivy crawled towards her, pushing away the strands of red hair that clung to Hilde's face.

The rain beat upon them like small fists, and it robbed Hilde of her breath even faster.

"It hurts," she cried, crimson spilling over her full bottom lip and sliding down her face, "it hurts, it hurts!"

Ivy shushed, her, covered the fallen princess's hands with one of her own, feeling the blood seep between their joined fingers. She bent her head and let their wet bangs intertwine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ I'm sorry_," Ivy said, gasping it over and over again. The tears pushed at her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "_I'm sorry..._"

She didn't hear the cocking of the gun. She didn't hear the bang. She didn't hear the three words Hilde whispered, only to drown in the wailing wind. She didn't hear anything at all.


	7. Sanctuary: In You and I

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** Sanctuary (Utada Hikaru)  
**Title of the Drabble: **In You and I  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Taki, Sophitia  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** M

–

Taki was close, too close, too beautiful, too dangerous. She had a quest, she had a mission; she had given up _everything_, she had to keep moving, for her children, for Cassandra, for Rothi--

Taki's hands grasped her wrists, and her hands fell open, limp, to let her sword and shield clatter to the ground. She felt the wall against her back, and soon her arms were held there as well. The sunlight cast a film over Taki's face that made stole her breath and her heart.

"Where are you, Sophitia," Taki asked softly, tilting her face and moving so that their lips brushed with every word. "Where _are_ you." And she released one of Sophitia's wrists and brought up, so that it rested snugly on her heart. Sophitia breathed her name, let her head fall back, closed her eyes.

"Ah," Taki suddenly said, "not there." The hand moved down, past her stomach, her thigh. "Not there." And then, the hand moved inward and she saw stars. "_Not there."_

Sophitia moved her free hand, covered Taki's heart, and croaked out, "_In here..._"


	8. Colors of the Wind: Respect for Life

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas)  
**Title of the Drabble: **Have More Respect For Life  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Talim, Yunseong  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K

–

Deer was his favorite type of meat. He licked his lips as the doe approached, unaware, closer to the trap he had set. Soon, the deer stepped into the trap, and its foot was soon captured by the razor thin wire, bringing the poor beast down. It let out a loud, guttural noise of terror and pain. It flailed, trying to free itself, but to no avail. Laughing in triumph, Yunseong sprang from his nook and held White Storm in a hand.

"Yet again, Man wins against Beast," he boasted. "Now, for the pri--"

A loud screech alerted him of another presence, and then a hawk was suddenly grasping at his hair, trying to yank it out by its roots.

"Alun, enough!"

The hawk flew away from him in an instant; and Yunseong beheld the sight of his young companion stroking the flank of the freed doe, its delicate body nestled close to hers.

"Yunseong," Talim said in a frosty tone. He winced, and felt his face heat up as his reaction. Being in Talim's presence was wounding to the ego.

"Follow me," she said stiffly, and with a gentle slap to the doe's hindquarters, the creature was off. Once is vanished into the underbrush, she followed it, and as a result, so did he.

When he came across Talim, she pointed. There was the doe; and cuddled close to it, was a small faun, eagerly soaking up its mother's attention. His heart suddenly ached as he spotted the blood on the injured animal's leg, and realized what he had been close to doing, what he had almost done to the faun. Talim looked at him, and laid a small hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should have fish tonight, my friend."

He agreed.


	9. 24: Out of Time

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** 24 (Jem)  
**Title of the Drabble: **Out of Time  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Seong-Mina, Yunseong  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** T+

–

She had run out of time.

Now she couldn't save him. Now she couldn't stop him from making the wrong choice. Now she couldn't right the wrong.

Well, not in the passive sense, at least. She'd just have to use more force than she'd have liked. As Yunseong grasped Soul Edge, she grasped Soul Calibur. The crystal blade morphed into a beautiful naginata, while Soul Edge consumed White Storm and Yunseong. He let out a roar and charged at her.

She smiled.

"It's time for your final lesson," Mina told him, twirling Soul Calibur in her hands. "Pay attention, I'll only go over this once!"

She met him, danced with him, schooled him. When he lunged, she parried, when he struck, she countered. His moves were predictable; she knew him inside and out, had seen his soul bared and, now, his hopes and dreams dashed. She made a slice along his chest and forced Soul Edge from his grasp. He laid there, weak, weary, out of breath, and watched in horror as she dealt with Soul Edge. It was over. It was finally over...

"You're carrying the bags, you idiot," Mina told him, smirking.


	10. Edge of Soul: Transcending History

Disclaimer: SOUL CALIBUR ISN'T MINE KAYTHANKS.

Notes: Music-Meme-Challenge!

How to do it:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** Edge of Soul (Soul Edge)  
**Title of the Drabble: **Transcending History...  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Algol  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** T

–

He watched it all. He saw it all.

The host of Soul Calibur was dueling the host of Soul Edge, in a timeless fight. Good against evil. The knight against his sins. Atonement within his grasp. Algol could only wait until both swords were his once more.

There were children fighting against children, he saw. The man he once was cried out in horror as torment clashed against purity, the raven fighting against the wind. _Nevermore..._

Families had been torn and now fought. Sisters danced, their blades sung, their tears mingled. Father against daughter, trying to seek a perfect world together. He spared them a thought, and wished them well, and moved his gaze on.

Lovers dueled in order to protect the other, staff against sword, man against woman, heart to heart.

Revenge was being taken; the flower against the man who had bested the musket. The golem against his bitter victim.

All of them drawn by the swords, whether for good or for evil. All of them tied together, woven by their shared fates and destinies and goals.

Algol smiled, rested on his throne. Together, they would all transcend history...


	11. Change The World: Wonderland

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

Notes: Okay, another Music Meme thing. Simply because the last batch was so fun to do~

–

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

–

**Title of the Song:** Change The World [ENGLISH]: Max Alto  
**Title of the Drabble:** Wonderland  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Tira/Talim  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

–

"Are you sure about this?"

Fingers squeezed around her own. A palm, small and delicate, pressed into her own and drew her close. Tira found it odd and silly that she was comforted by a girl who only came up to her nose; still, she allowed the warmth of Talim's slender body to press into her own.

"No," Talim finally answered, looking down the edge of the cliff. A deep pool of water loomed below them, sparkling alluringly in the sunlight. "But I'm sure everything will be fine.

"What if we die?"

"I'm with you. I don't care what might happen."

Tira remained silent. A breeze blew around them, and Talim's tense body grew slack and relaxed. Tira felt her heart slow as Talim relaxed—whatever Talim's gods had told her in that breeze, it was something positive. Tira looked deeper at the height and the fall and gulped.

"Don't be afraid," Talim whispered, "I'm with you."

Tira smiled. And together they jumped.


	12. Hitomi no Naka no Meikyuu: Soul Mate

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

Notes: I love Ashlotte, shut up~

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

–

**Title of the Song: **Hitomi no Naka no Meikyuu: Aiko Kayou  
**Title of the Drabble: **Soul Mate  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Ashlotte  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K

–

Humans called them Soul Mates.

Ashlotte cocked her head to the side as she observed a Human couple, wrapped in the others' arms. They looked so peaceful. So happy.

The gears in her chest whirred as her mechanical heart sped up. They were kissing now, this Human couple. They parted—Ashlotte took a breath she didn't actually need—and the two were kissing again, lost in their desire.

Ashlotte watched. Ashlotte pondered.

The clogs and screws inside of her skull clicked and clacked. She did not know why Humans sought out their Soul Mates. Why waste a lifetime searching for one individual? Why did Humans yearn for these things called Soul Mates? What was the point? Reproduction, maybe?

Ashlotte watched. Ashlotte pondered.

Even if, by some miracle, the Human had found their Soul Mate—they would only have so few decades. Three at the most, if they were lucky enough to find the other when they were reasonably healthy.

Ashlotte watched. Ashlotte pondered. Ashlotte covered the heart shaped crest in her sternum as the gear suddenly screeched together in what Humans called Heartache.

Ashlotte decided. Perhaps there was someone for her, as well.


	13. Randajad: The Night Was Cold

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

–

**Title of the Song: **Randajad: Urban Symphony  
**Title of the Drabble: **The Night Was Cold  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Sophitia, Cassandra  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

The night was cold.

Sophitia felt the chill seep into her bones—gooseflesh rose all along her skin. She shuddered.

The night was cold.

Memories seemed to replay over and over in her head in a never ending loop. Singing blades and stinging wounds, flashes of gold and surprised eyes, a shade of blue she knew oh so very well. Blood. Crimson splashing on the ground. Soul Edge cackling victoriously in her head. The demon-child's shrill voice as she was consumed in the hellfire. The Hero King, finally putting an end to her suffering. Soul Edge, gone, Soul Calibur, gone...

The night was cold.

"Sophie?" Sophitia looked up, flinching as she saw the layers of white bandages covering her sister's chest.

"Cassandra, I..."

Cassandra held up a hand. Then she knelt by her sister, and hugged her as tight as the chest wound would allow. Sophitia made a low sound and held her sister close.

The night was cold.


	14. The End Begins: Rage, Ghost of Sparta!

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **The End Begins: God of War  
**Title of the Drabble:** Rage, Ghost of Sparta!  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Kratos, Sophitia, Cassandra  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating: **T

–

His rage and his despair knew no bounds. The Gods—Zeus—had taken so much from him. They had mocked him and denied him and toyed with him for far too long.

And now, two of their servants stood before him.

"The ghost," the younger one said in a horrified whisper. The elder woman tossed her long, flowing braid over her shoulder and stared at him. Her body easily slid into a warrior's stance, and the younger woman followed, bouncing her feet.

This enraged him. Zeus' followers, daring to take on the Ghost of Sparta, the former God of War himself? He seethed, and drew the Blades of Athena. The elder cried out in horror as she recognized the blades.

"You....You really are him! The one who killed Athena!" The warrior woman's hand tightened on her sword.

"The Ghost of Sparta," the younger mumbled her blue eyes wide.

Kratos didn't favor them with an answer. He simply gave them a devil's grin, and charged.


	15. Kiss From A Rose: Petals

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** Kiss From A Rose: Seal  
**Title of the Drabble:** Petals  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Ivy/Hilde  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

Hilde had never been one for flowers. Ever since Soul Edge had ruined her kingdom, all of the available soil was used to grow crops, not daises or lillies or, heaven forbid, roses. In fact, Hilde could say that she had never seen a flower before—or paid attention to them, at the least.

Perhaps that was what made this all the more magical.

Ivy's hands gently framed her face, and Hilde flinched away from the cold metal of her clawed gauntlet. Ivy tsked softly and tilted her face up. Hilde shivered at the blend of cold metal and warm skin. She pressed their foreheads together; and in fear, Hilde shut her eyes and parted her lips, trembling.

Ivy's chuckle rumbled between them.

"So innocent," she said softly, and Hilde felt her heart triple in speed at the burr of her accent. "I feel like I'm about to commit a sin, my dear..."

Hilde said nothing, but tilted her head.

Soft lips fluttered over her own, and Hilde's arms moved of their own accord, snapping around Ivy's waist and clutching at the skin of the small of her back. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and deepened the kiss, Ivy's surprised (and amused) laugh lost in the press of petal-soft lips.


	16. Holding Out For A Hero: Waiting

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **Holding Out For A Hero: Frou Frou  
**Title of the Drabble:** Waiting and Waiting and...  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Amy  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

He had said to hold out.

Amy shifted eyes blinking up at the old ceiling. She shifted her feet and looked down at the shreds of paper littering the musty carpet. She blinked slowly, nudging the flecks of paper with the toe of her boot.

He had said to hold out. He wanted a new world, she recalled faintly, he had wanted to create a place where they could both be happy.

But...but she was happy. She was happy to be with him, to be loved. She happy to have a father, to have a roof over her head, to have someone who cared that she even existed in this world to begin with.

Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see that he didn't always have to be his hero?

Amy pursed her lips clenched her hands. She didn't want to hold out any longer.


	17. Everything Burns: No One But You

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **Everything Burns: Anastacia ft. Ben Moody  
**Title of the Drabble:** No One But You  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Amy, Rapheal  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

Someone had once said that streets were no place for a child.

That same Someone had taken one look at her, at her tattered rags and wet eyes and broken, dirty nails and strode away, appalled.

Amy had only stared after that Someone, and wondered why humans were such two-faced liars. She huddled under the slab of wood that served as her shelter, her small body already weakening with the first signs of a cold. She sniffled, used the edge of her threadbare shirt to wipe at her nose.

There was the sudden, familiar sound of soldier's boots. A loud crash from behind her startled her, and she turned her head to see a wounded nobleman, covered in blood and bruises, gasping for breath. He looked up and met her eyes, and then, in that brief moment, he pleaded for her help. She stared at him. He stared at her.

She stumbled to her feet and ushered him behind the alley wall, covering her mouth and telling him to be silent. He obeyed.

The soldiers came and asked the whereabouts of her new charge—and she lied, wordlessly pointing in a random direction, and they charged.

She turned back to her charge and he looked at her with glistening eyes. He grasped her small hand and tugged her forward, lowering his sweaty forehead onto the back of her hands, humbled. Come with me, he said, and let me give you the world. Let me give you the world an angel deserves.


	18. My Oh My: Pirate and Princess

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song: **My Oh My: Aqua  
**Title of the Drabble:** Pirate and Princess  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Ivy/Hilde  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K+

--

"You have your own ship now?"

"But of course. Inheritance and what not."

"From your--"

"From him, yes."

Hilde nudged Ivy with her hip. Ivy looked down at her redhaired companion, arching a brow.

"I always wanted to be captured by a pirate," Hilde said, giggling. Ivy stared blankly, unamused. "What? It's every princess's dream to be captured by a dashing rouge and taken on a whirlwind adventure." Hilde sighed. "Full of romance and...and _passion_ and..."

"I'd like to know the meaning for this enchanting little story," came the dry response.

"Well," Hilde sighed, leaning up to whisper, "somewhere in the story, _something_ of the princess's gets _plundered..._"

Ivy's eyes widened and her lips parted in shock. Hilde gave her knowing grin and waggled her brows.

"Yo ho, yo _ho,_" Ivy finally snickered, "A pirate's life for me."


	19. God Loves Ugly: Something Beautiful

Disclaimer: Nope! Soul Calibur and the Songs aren't mine~ :3

--

RULES:

1-Grab your iPod or other musical listening device and hit the Random button  
2-Write a drabble inspired by the song you come across  
3-Start the drabble when the song starts and END the drabble when the song ends. No ifs ands, or repeats!  
4-Continue this process for 10 songs!

--

**Title of the Song:** God Loves Ugly: Jordin Sparks  
**Title of the Drabble:** Something Beautiful  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Sophitia/Taki  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** T

--

She felt so ugly. Sophitia felt the bile rise in her throat as she covered her face. Why wasn't everyone cringing in horror at the ogre she had become? Why wasn't everyone shunning her, condemning her? She was flawed, she was broken, she was _hideous_, why couldn't everyone see that?

Better yet, why couldn't she _look_ as ugly as she felt? She had killed people. She had fed Soul Edge the souls of both the innocent and the damned. She had _betrayed_ her family, for Hera's sake! Why couldn't anyone see that?

"You're ugly."

She looked up and saw a figure in red. Her breath caught as she recognized the woman.

Taki's almond gaze pierced into Sophitia's heart. "Isn't that what you want me to say? Isn't that what you want to be?"

Sophitia looked down. Taki was silent.

"I've heard," Taki said at last, her voice soft, "that God loves ugly." She turned around, and her back faced Sophitia. "You may not see it yet, Sophitia. But you _are_ beautiful. Inside and out." And in an even softer voice, "...I've always seen you for what you are. Something beautiful."


	20. Fireflies: Awake and still Asleep

Disclaimer!: Soul Calibur and related franchises are not owned by Arashi-Enkou. I don't make any sort of cash from writing these things DON'T CHA KNOW~? :3

Notes: Okay so uh, this isn't so much a drabble as much as it is a drabble-turned-oneshot. So I guess these are now all the oneshots that won't ever make it to actual story-dom. XD So yeah.

* * *

**Title of the Song:** Fireflies: Owl City  
**Title of the Drabble:** Awake and Still Asleep  
**Fandom:** Soul Calibur  
**Character(s):** Talim/Tira  
**Author:** Arashi-Enkou  
**Rating:** K

* * *

Tira liked it when she dreamed. She hadn't before (because she hadn't had nice dreams—the ones with the hall of mirrors and her own, cackling face and the chains were her least favorite) but then someone had leaped up and grabbed onto her and clung—like one of those annoying little hitchhiker plants, the spiky ones. The green kind that stuck onto your stockings and pierced your skin. But Talim wasn't annoying (much—she'd gotten over that over-formal, poetry-talk). And she didn't pierce the skin (unless Tira pressed that certain spot on the lower part of her spine—but that was the _good_ kind of piercing, so she didn't mind). And though Talim wore a lot of green, she was more of a wind person than a plant person. So really the comparison was ridiculous.

But it was quite late at night and Tira was unable to get to sleep, so she had an excuse for making ridiculous comparisons. She huffed, squirmed beneath the burgundy blanket, and flipped onto her back. The straw mat wasn't at all comfortable, but it kept her off the cold. So it was sort of bearable.

Bah. Lies. It wasn't bearable at all.

She snorted through her nose, twisted onto her side, and made a cocoon of fabric to wrap herself in. Comfort, and thus sleep, alluded her. She gave up the fight and moaned sadly.

"Dammit," she whined, reluctantly sitting up, the blanket pooling around her hips. "_Tally_. Come back in. I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," was the excited reply. Tira waited, then pouted when she realized Talim wasn't going to bounce in anytime soon.

"Maybe if you'd snuggle with me, we'd go to _sleep_." She patted the mat loudly, for added emphasis.

"But tonight's the _night_."

"_Whatever_," Tira grumbled meanly. "I can't sleep if you're not here. And I'd _really_ like to get some sleep. So get in here."

The soft sound of feet on grass padded outside the meager hut. Talim poked her head in, her small face split in a wide grin and too peppy for the late hour. The girl was filled with energy, and she dashed in, grabbed Tira's wrist, and tugged her outside, crying, "It's time!" As she led Tira away from the hut (and the bed/mat/thingie), the former assassin noted that there was no moon hanging in the sky—that the only light came from the millions, billions of stars in the sky.

And then, with a flick of Talim's wrist and a quiet prayer, a breeze rolled in, stirring up the tall grass all around them.

And fireflies leaped and soared into the air, their bodies lighting up the world. They filled the open air, buzzing and humming, and endless shower of fallen stars rising back to the sky. Talim laughed and charged, graceful as a doe, stirring up more of the glowing insects. They danced around the wind priestess, swooping away and then dipping closer. They swarmed around Tira's body, lighting on her skin and glowing bright in her eyes. Tira laughed and brushed them from her hair, and it was like she was getting a million hugs from a million different people. Talim's hands found her shoulders and with a gentle push, they tumbled into the grass with a soft _plop_. They lay there, watched the millions of lights soar up and up and up, like a tornado. Then they left on yet another breeze, leaving only a hand-few of the bugs lazily cruising in the air.

Tira was a little sad at their goodbyes. Her lids fluttered and she yawned.

"We should head back," she mumbled.

Talim's heart was warm where it lay across her own.

"Mm," was the girl's response.

The grass meadow was a lot softer than the straw-mat. The warm silk of Talim's skin was better than the blanket. Tira sighed in defeat again, and turned on her side, tucking the smaller girl away into the nooks and dips of her body, delighting in the way they fit together. Talim giggled softly, and Tira wondered how long Talim had been planning this.

* * *

The End~

* * *

Notes: These bitches need to stop being my OTP, srsly. XD


End file.
